A Stray Drop of Honey
by Pomodoro Crisi
Summary: A chaotic...ah, normal world meeting turns not so normal. T for Turkey's dirty ideas and fighting. GreeceJapan fluff with a bit of TurkeyJapan to spice things up.


**Yay! Another first for me! A HeraclesKiku fic since there are so little fics in that fandom on here and it is one of my favorites! Seriously those plot bunnies are in heat or somethingI keep getting random ass ideas lately.**

A Stray Drop of Honey

"I think everyone needs to give me their money so I can create a giant hamburger!"

"And what, exactly, will that do for global warming?"

"Hamburgers cure everything, you know."

"And why must we give you money, da?"

"Because I'm broke at the moment and everyone should want to help the hero, which is me, of course!"

And so began another world meeting.

France and England were fighting with each other as well as America, whose insane and illogical idea had caused Russia to attempt to get America to become one with him in order to gain assistance with his plan. Germany was slowly losing his temper and trying to keep North Italy from joining in the fight. South Italy was attempting to glare at Germany and push Spain's questing hands away at once. Switzerland was blushing while covertly staring at Austria, earning an amused look from Liechtenstein and a glare from Hungary. Prussia was complaining to Canada about pancakes and Hana-tamago was playing with Kumajirou. And Greece...Greece was watching Japan out of the corner of his eye while feigning sleep.

All-in-all, a pretty normal meeting. Though this one would be just a tad different than the others.

Turkey had decided to sit on Japan's left side (Greece was on the right), offering some sweet or another from his homeland. Greece had glared viciously when Kiku had accepted the treat, smiling in his innocent and infuriatingly clueless way at Sadiq in thank you. Heracles had then taken to watching Kiku from the corner of his eyes to be sure he wasn't being abused by Sadiq in any way. So far, he'd had to quickly mover Kiku's chair to keep the Turk's hands at a safe distance several times, getting progressively more angry each time.

This though, _this_ was just the last lick of fire on his already short fuse for the man.

A bit of honey had dripped from Japan's lip and onto his chin, which he was, of course, oblivious to. While Heracles forced himself to ignore his sudden urge to kiss the sweet away, Sadiq, having no qualms on the idea, simply leaned over and licked the honey away while pressing a kiss to the very corner of Kiku's lips in the process.

And there was no stopping his rage as the nation had the nerve to not only wink at him when Japan got up to wash his face, but to make innuendo after innuendo about the different things he would do to the Asian nation.

"And once I do that, he'll be mewling like one of those cats you love so much, begging me for more. And I won't give him more, just to hear - "

Sadiq was cut off by a fist to the face and a very angry Greek on his chest as he toppled from his chair.

"Keep your filthy, stinking hands off of him, you disgusting excuse for a country."

Well, that caught the world's attention, didn't it. Everyone in the room turned to stare at the now fiercely battling nations.

"Now, now, little Heracles. We both know I did not touch him with my hands." Turkey chuckled at the dangerous glint Heracles' eyes took on while the rest of the meeting stared on in interest. Francis handed Gilbert a fifty Euro bill and Russia was practically drooling over the fighting pair as if it were the most delicious sight he had ever laid eyes on.

Even after several hits, a bloody nose, broken mask, and a few chipped teeth, Turkey refused to be quiet, saying things he wanted to do to Japan that made Francis of all people blush in its naughtiness.

"Maybe I'll tie him to that pillar in the entrance hall of my house and charge people to spank him and then at night I'll pour honey over the welts and lick it off. I'll even give you a discount, little Heracles. You can spank him all you want for only five Euros, if you'd like.

Sadiq's smirk stayed in place even as a foot connected with his groin the same time another met his face with a sickening crunch that had Ivan giggling like Poland.

Heracles looked up momentarily from his attack on Turkey's vital regions to stare at a very red, very angry Kiku.

"Greece-san, if you will come with me, I would like to discuss something with you privately." Greece nodded, only hitting Turkey once more in the gut before making his way to Japan's side. "As for you." he turned his attention to the now indistinguishable face beneath his foot. "You are disgusting and it would be in your best interest to stay away from both Greece-san and I or you shall find yourself involved in a war that will make even Russia-sama frightened."

Turkey smirked, but didn't push the matter as Kiku led Heracles from the room, face still a brilliant shade of red, and Germany call the meeting to a close.

~*~

The ride to Japan's home was a silent one. The only noise coming from the kitten that had followed Heracles onto the plane. Why he was following Japan all the way home, he had no idea, but it was probably for the better as he still felt the need to attack Turkey until he was a blood stain for the first four hours of the flight. He'd only been able to sleep when Kiku's head slid to his shoulder after the nation had fallen asleep himself. He smiled slightly, nuzzling the raven hair as he fell asleep.

Japan had said nothing upon waking up and continued to be silent – even when Heracles commented about the cuteness of Japanese cats or the way the snow looked under the cats' paw as they followed them – until they were seated under the kotatsu in his living room.

"Why did you do it?"

Greece blinked at the pink staining Kiku's cheeks and couldn't help the lazy smile that made its way to his lips despite the seriousness of the subject.

"He was being disrespectful and I...thought he needed a lesson."

"Yes, that is true, but it is also nothing new for Turkey-sama, so why did you decide to start a mini-war in the middle of a world meeting?"

"Because...you had honey...on your chin..."

Kiku's blush deepened at the memory. That was really all it was; a drop of honey started all that fighting? He voiced his disbelief, causing Heracles to sigh in lazy exasperation.

"Because he did...what I wanted to... and then had the nerve...to brag...about it."

"Oh..." Well, that was...sweet. And the idea of Heracles doing what Sadiq had done...that was intriguing.

"Why don't you do it now then?" The Asian nation quickly touched his fingers to his lips as if trying to take the words back. His cheeks burnt with a blush that was deep enough to put even Lovino's to shame as he stammered out an apology only to have it cut short when a pair of strong arms pulled him in to his friend's lap. The kitten that had been curled there previously mewled indignantly at the pair before slipping under Heracles' jacket to continue its nap.

"Gree-Greece-san?"

"Heracles is fine...Kiku. You don't need to call me by my nation...right now."

"B-but that would be unprofessional."

Heracles laughed long and loud.

"That's fine...with me. I don't just want...a professional...relationship with you Kiku."

Kiku's blush deepened, if that were possible, and buried his face in Heracles' shoulder to kide it.

"Kiku...look at me please."

He slipped his fingers under the Japanese's chin, bringing his face towards his.

"You're beautiful...you know Kiku."

And then he was lost in the sensation of kissing Heracles. It was soft and sweet and there was need and hunger and a million things he was unable to comprehend in the small moment it took before Heracles was pulling away to nuzzle his hair. Kiku buried his face in his chest to hide his grin.

~*~

"So by building this fan, we can blow all meteorites off their course for Earth and save billions of lives!"

"You are a git. Did you know that?"

"Aw Iggy! That isn't what you said last night!"

"I-I said nothing to you last night...you must be imagining things, wanker."

And so began another world meeting.

Everything was the same as always and there was no chance of a repeat of the previous meeting – Turkey had been tied and gagged in a corner by a more than gleeful Russia and was therefore out of Greece's zone of potential rage and Japan's bubble of personal space. Though that space became slightly less personal as Heracles leaned over in his chair to run his tongue under Kiku's bottom lip in order to catch a stray drop of honey tea.

Maybe somethings were worth repeating.

**Yesh! That only took like 6 hours. half of which was spent between youtube, itunes, and my mom's offering of "Jennifer's Body." Seriously that movie made me laugh my ass off. The way they talk is just so not how anyone I know talks. I don't think I have ever heard teenagers talk the way they do in that movie. But yeah the plot was weird too, really a demon? And then my mom said stuff that got me thinking Hetalia smut...and yeah I'm rambling...Just review if you love HeraclesKiku goodness and fluff. Or just to tell me how much I fail at writing Greece. Really it's hard to write spacey. **


End file.
